


Embroidery (Carlos x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Embroidery, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Just a self-indulgent fluff piece I wrote in 20 minutes.





	Embroidery (Carlos x Reader)

        Carlos furred his eyebrows as he fiddled with the thread in his hand. You chuckled at him as you pulled the needle through the fabric again. You were sitting at a table underneath a tree doing embroidery, something Carlos seemed excited to do. Of course, after poking himself a number of times he was becoming wary. On his fabric, there was a chalk drawing of a dog foot-print that Carlos was partially done with. You were working on (insert parent related symbol).

        "Ow!" Carlos exclaimed as he poked himself again. You smiled and put down your work and grabbed Carlos's hand. He blushed as you smiled at him and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I think this needle is out to get me."

        "I don't think that's how needles work," you playfully teased. "Maybe you're just not very good at this."

        Carlos mumbled, "Well, finesse isn't really a thing on the Isle."

        You rolled your eyes and quickly kissed Carlos's injured finger. He blushed again and stammered as you set down his finger and began packing your embroidery supplies away.

        "W-What are you doing?" Carlos asked as you stood up and offered your hand to him. He grabbed it and you pulled him up and over to the building entrance.

        You shrugged and said, "Taking a break, we can finish later."

        "Ar-Are you sure? I mean, we can-"

        You stopped walking and quickly turned and kissed Carlos. He stopped talking, shocked, as you pulled back with a fond smile. "It's okay Carlos. Why don't we go watch a movie with Dude?"

        "That sounds fun," Carlos admitted as you two began walking again. You smiled and rested your head on him. He was such a dork. But hey, wasn't everyone?

        Regardless, you mumbled, "Hay Carlos?"

        "Yeah?" he replied looking at you with a soft smile.

        "I like like you."

        He chuckled, "I like like you too."


End file.
